Un beso de amor verdadero
by Mavalu
Summary: Este es un pequeño drabble para ayudar a pasar el parón hasta marzo.


**Un beso de amor verdadero**

By Mavalu.

* * *

Killian ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

La vista era estupenda y estaba decidido a disfrutar de ella. Se dejó caer sobre la pared y se apoyó con el hombro.

- Estás guapa.

- Tú no. Aunque tampoco sé si es lo normal en ti. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tu ropa es ridícula?

- Te sorprendería lo que he llegado a escuchar – respondió con tranquilidad

- ¿Quién puñetas eres?

Killian esbozó media sonrisa

- Un amigo.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – levantó la ceja derecha en una mueca de escepticismo.

- Desde hace algún tiempo

- Claro, por eso no te recuerdo.

- No has cambiado nada, Swan. Sigues siendo una cínica adorable.

- ¿De qué me conoces?

- Hemos vivido alguna que otra aventura juntos.

Emma recorrió la estancia varias veces visiblemente confundida. Levantó la mirada y tras examinarle unos instantes caminó decidida hacia donde él estaba. Sin retirar los ojos de los suyos se quedó de pie ante él y permaneció en silencio, observándole. Levantó la mano derecha y rozó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

Killian sintió como un potente escalofrío recorría su espalda lo que le hizo incorporarse de manera involuntaria y descruzar los brazos. Se quedó quieto, expectante ante la suave caricia que sentía a lo largo de su mejilla.

- ¿Te pongo nervioso? – preguntó divertida

- Digamos que me has pillado desprevenido.

- Vaya… - comentó pensativa – pareces un pirata.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido

Emma acarició la otra mejilla con delicadeza y sintió en sus dedos la suave textura de la barba de aquel hombre. Le resultaba familiar pero era incapaz de ubicarlo. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y retiró la mano.

- ¿Por qué me has besado?

Una fugaz mueca de sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Garfio pero se recuperó con rapidez.

- Intentaba un imposible. – respondió muy serio

- Ya veo – convino ella bajando la mirada.

Se mantuvo así unos instantes intentando desenmarañar el caos que se había instalado de repente en su vida cuando de repente levantó la cabeza

- ¿Qué le ocurre a tus manos?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Estamos en pleno agosto y llevas guantes

Killian ahogó una carcajada y cerró los ojos sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aquel comentario era el primero de los pequeños triunfos que se había propuesto conseguir.

- Bueno, quizás quieras comprobarlo.

Emma le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza pero sin saber muy bien el motivo, obedeció. Sostuvo la mano derecha de Garfio con las suyas para quitarle el guante pero cuando lo hizo no observó nada especial en ella. Era una mano cálida de dedos largos y ágiles. Repitió la operación con la mano izquierda pero en cuanto la tuvo ente las suyas supo que algo no iba bien. Buscó sus ojos y le interrogó con la mirada pero él se limitó a menear levemente la cabeza. Cuando quitó el guante el corazón de Emma dio un brinco.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó visiblemente aturdida

- Es una mano.

- Eso ya lo veo – replicó impaciente – pero no es de verdad. No es cálida ni suave como la otra.

Killian sintió como un pequeño atisbo de esperanza se instalaba en la boca del estomago. Retiró la mano de entre las suyas y dio un paso atrás.

- Ahora ya tienes parte de los datos.

- No me has dicho tu nombre

- Garfio

- Eso no es un nombre

Él esbozó una sonrisa divertida. ¡Dios, cuánto la había echado de menos!

- Así me conocen allende los siete mares, princesa.

- No me llames princesa.

- Como desees – y a continuación hizo una reverencia abriendo ambos brazos a la vez.

Al observar aquel movimiento, Emma sintió como si se encendiera una luz en su cabeza. Lo miró con incredulidad durante un espacio de tiempo que a él se le hizo eterno.

- No puedes ser tú. – afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tenía la esperanza de que te alegraras de verme.

- Cuando me despedí de vosotros fue para darle a mi hijo una vida mejor, debía alejarlo de Storybrook. Que vengas a buscarme no es una buena noticia.

- Siempre has sido lista Swan.

- ¿Quién te envía?

Killian sopesó unos instantes la respuesta que debía darle

- Tu madre.

- ¿Y por qué a ti?

- Porque tengo facilidad para, digamos, atravesar mundos. – levantó una ceja en un gesto de falsa modestia.

Emma meneó la cabeza consternada. La tristeza invadía su corazón por momentos. Recordaba a sus padres, recordaba a Rumple, recordaba a los enanitos, a Belle… recordaba Neal… y lo recordaba a él. De hecho su aspecto era tal y como recordaba.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Porque hacía un año que no te veía y, al contrario que tú, yo si te recordaba.

Emma desvió la mirada intentando aclarar sus ideas pero Garfio la sostuvo por los hombros reclamando su atención.

- Debo llevaros a ti y a Henry de vuelta. Os necesitan.

- ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿Por qué?

Garfio la miró confundido. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y arrugó el entrecejo visiblemente contrariado.

- Si me recuerdas a mi lo recuerdas todo. Sobran explicaciones, Swan.

- Pero no lo recuerdo todo – insistió ella - Sé que no te llamas Garfio, se que has formado parte de mi vida y sé que me vas a traer problemas.

Él cerró los ojos buscando un ser superior en quien ampararse para no envolverla con sus brazos y acallar sus dudas con un beso de amor. Pero aquello no iba a ser posible porque ese amor tan profundo que sentía por ella no era correspondido.

- Emma por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil. Ven conmigo y ayuda a tu familia, ayuda a tus amigos. Ellos te quieren y te necesitan.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

Killian la soltó como si sus manos se hubieran quemado con dos ascuas.

- Yo solo soy el mensajero – dijo con rostro impenetrable.

Una mueca de incredulidad se instaló en el rostro de Emma para después dibujar una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Muy bien, Garfio, no pienso seguirte a ninguna parte hasta que me hagas recordar todo lo que he olvidado. – y se cruzó de brazos

- Yo no poseo magia y lo sabes.

- Acabo de recordar que hay otros métodos para devolver los recuerdos.

Garfio dio un paso atrás. Como buen pirata sabía que se avecinaba tormenta y no estaba preparado para ello. En absoluto.

- Si te doy un beso, me harás recordar, ¿verdad? – afirmó ella

Una punzada de debilidad atravesó el corazón del pirata pero se mantuvo firme.

- Nada me haría más feliz princesa pero dudo que funcione – hizo una pequeña reverencia – vuestro corazón no palpita por mí, precisamente.

Desoyendo sus advertencias, Emma avanzó hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levantó la cara para alinear ambos rostros y lo miró expectante. Se alzó de puntillas y puso las manos sobre el pecho del pirata cuyo corazón latía aceleradamente.

- Hazme recordar – susurró provocativa – puede que signifiques para mi más de lo que crees…

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lanzó la poca honestidad de que disponía al garete y la rodeó con fuerza con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia sí. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron mientras se observaban expectantes para ver quien daba el primer paso. Sus cuerpos encajaron de una manera tan extraordinaria que Emma quedó visiblemente aturdida. Su estrategia de seducción para obtener información se desmoronaba por momentos. Aquel hombre le gustaba, de hecho, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era importante para ella. No recordaba los detalles pero le recordaba a él, a su presencia, su compañía, su profunda mirada aguamarina.

Aquellos ojos la observaban atormentados, suplicantes, oscurecidos por la duda y la pasión, por el dolor y la excitación.

Y ella adoraba aquellos ojos. El recuerdo de su mirada la había perseguido durante aquel año alejada de Storybrook. Soñaba con ella y la buscaba entre la gente, convencida de que era real, de que pertenecía a alguien importante.

- Te he echado de menos sin recordarte

Y lo besó. Y cuando sus labios se encontraron, la magia les envolvió amplificando las sensaciones, fundiendo los sentimientos y eliminando las dudas.

Emma ladeó la cabeza y se aferró a las solapas de la casaca para profundizar el beso. Él, por unos instantes, se dejó llevar por el aturdimiento pero reaccionó rápidamente y le correspondió con pasión, explorando aquel manjar que ella le ofrecía con sumo deleite. Su boca era dulce, sabía a café con leche y era lo más delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando ella dio un paso atrás, jadeante y confusa, temblaba ligeramente. Tardó unos instantes en poder hablar.

- Eres el capitán Garfio, te falta una mano que te cortó el ser oscuro por enamorarte de quien no debías y eres tan molesto como un grano en el trasero.

De repente, sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada arrugando el entrecejo. Totalmente ensimismada, se tapó boca con la mano en señal de incredulidad.

Garfio esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Y tú acabas de darte cuenta de que me quieres.

Ella le lanzó una mirada iracunda y lo señaló con el dedo

- Cállate, Garfio.

Y se dirigió a hablar con Henry para intentar explicarle que se iban a un lugar donde la magia existe y el amor verdadero… también.

Bueno, lo del amor ya se vería.

FIN


End file.
